Whirlwind
by Lilly-Lace Golden
Summary: It all starts when Melia is sent to Makna Forest. Soon life in Alcamoth is spinning out of control. How will Rineah be able to handle it? Mostly OC based, set through Xenoblade.
1. Chapter 1

_I had been working on something else, another thing entirely, and this just basically slapped me in the face._ _ **"Write me, write me NOW!"**_ _Though it does not help I'm playing Xenoblade again. Things are great on a second playthrough, especially when you can just zoom right through certain areas. Though I swore to myself once I hit Alcamoth again, I'm going to go on a quest break._

 **Chapter 1**

"I'm so late!" Rineah panted as she raced through Alcamoth. "They're going to kill me," she moaned. As she ran, her retainers were keeping pace with ease. She had been working at the Imperial Court for some time, and was expected to be there by sunrise.

"No one is going to kill you," Albion promised as he kept pace. She was slightly jealous, as he was not even panting.

" _Why_ did you let me sleep so late?" she asked as they raced up the steps of the Imperial Palace.

"With all due - respect milady - you refused to get - out of bed." Vasia, her only female guard, was the only one who seemed winded as they hurried into the Great Hall.

 _"Don't run!"_

Rineah flashed a quick smile and called, "Sorry, Lecrough!" before she stepped through the transporter and into the Audience Chamber.

The chamber was packed, but barely anyone paid notice to her entrance. She slipped away to the left, between two guards, bowed her head to catch her breath, and listened. Vasia took her place in front of her and rubbed at a stitch in her side. Albion, Izo, and Fabrion flanked out behind her. That was one thing she could always say, no matter where they were, her four guards were at the ready.

Though the only thing likely to hurt her in the Audience Chamber was words.

There was a brief moment of silence, then a woman from the front spoke up. "As I was saying, Emperor, the Nopon need help taking care of their little pest, and what better way to prove that Princess Melia is capable than to have her take care of it?"

Rineah bristled, but she did not look up. The speaker was Yumea, the First Consort. It was well known, at least in inner circles of the Alcamoth Court, that she was disinterested in Melia, and wanted her far from the city. Rineah inclined her head slightly and took a quick glance towards the throne.

Emperor Sorean and his son Prince Kallian both hide their emotions well. _Surely they can't agree to that!_

"I will consider what you have said, Yumea."

Rineah bit her lip to keep from protesting. She wanted to stamp her foot, to grab the emperor and shake him. She felt someone watching her and looked up, expecting to see Kallian but instead she caught the Seer's eyes. She looked away and felt the tension around her rise.

She waited until the audience started to speak in hushed tones before whispered, "She can't mean that, can she?"

"I'm afraid so," Izo murmured back.

Rineah sighed and regretted getting out of bed that morning. Though the discussions went on for almost four more hours, she barely paid any attention to them. Her mind was on Melia. And whatever it was in Makna Forest that Yumea was so set on sending her after.

"I am glad you joined us. You look lovely today."

The woman's voice jarred Rineah from her thoughts. "Thank you, Lorithia" she muttered.

Lorithia smiled sweetly at her. "Why don't you join me for lunch?"

"Perhaps later." Rineah looked past Lorithia to the throne. She was very hungry, as she had skipped breakfast in her rush that morning, but she wanted to speak to the emperor. "Excuse me."

She stepped towards the throne. The only ones near were the Seer, Alvis, and Prince Kallian. Both spoke to the emperor in quiet tones. As she drew near, they stopped.

"I'm sorry I was late this morning," Rineah said with a bow of her head. "I know you expect better of me."

"Is anything wrong?" Prince Kallian asked.

"She didn't want to get out of bed."

 _"Fabrion!"_

The three men laughed, much to Rineah's surprise. "Surely there is nothing wrong with that, Prince Kallian?" Alvis asked.

"I think we all have those mornings," Kallian agreed.

Rineah smiled for a brief moment, then she looked past Kallian's shoulder and said, "You can't truly mean to listen to her, can you?"

"Rineah," the emperor began wearily, "it is not as easy as you think." He rose to his feet and joined the small crowd. "Yumea has more sway than most others. She is the First Consort."

"But you're the emperor," she argued.

"Yes, but how will it look if Father chooses to not send Melia? It would be seen as a sign of weakness, something Yumea knows quite well. That is exactly why she put Father in that place."

"Then why don't you prove - ?"

She jumped as Emperor Sorean placed a hand on her shoulder. "Kallian and I have discussed this. It is not something for you to concern yourself with, Rineah. Just let it go."

Rineah opened her mouth to protest, then shut it and hung her head. "Yes, Grandfather," she murmured.

"And don't tell Melia. Let us do that."

She sighed and nodded her head. It would only be fair to warn Melia, but she would do as she was asked.

The rest of the day seemed to drag on. Though she was kept busy, there was the occasional lull between delivering messages and keeping track of what happened during court. Her appearance, and her entourage of at least two but mostly all four of her guards, was a normal sight within the city, though reactions were always mixed.

Some people greeted her warmly, others ignored or shunned her. There were the few who would not even look or speak to her, and when she delivered messages to them, they would have others take it.

It was fine. She was used to it. As she walked back to the capital late that evening, she was even more aware of the reason why. Her wings were small, a sign of her half Homs heritage. And the right one was giving her trouble. Long ago, as a small child, it was cut by a Homs. It grew, but the cut never sealed so her right wing had a split up the middle. The wing itself would have the occasional spasm. As she walked, it started to twitch. She reached up and touched it lightly.

Behind her, Izo and Albion exchanged a look. Neither of them had said anything, but both of them had noticed the spasms appeared to have grown worse. But medically, nothing could be done.

When they returned to the Audience Chamber, Kallian told her she could return to her apartments. "I think we've ran you around the capital enough today." he said with a smile.

Rineah smiled and hugged him tightly. "I'll be here early tomorrow," she promised.

"I'll hold you to it."


	2. Chapter 2

_What i worry about is giving Vasia and Fabrion enough attention. Izo and Albion have sort of become my pets, almost as much as Rineah._

 _ **Chapter 2**_

Rineah watched Melia and her escorts leave from a distance. If she had gotten closer, she would have implored them not to go. She sighed and turned to Izo. "I'm surprised. I would have thought Yumea would have found some way to work me in as well."

"Yumea is - "

"Spare me. She hates me, and I hate her." She looked at the ground and sighed. "Izo, I'm sorry."

"Think nothing of it."

She, Izo, and Fabrion stood in silence for a little while longer. The two men exchanged confused looks over her head, but neither pushed her. Both had expected a show of anger, but so far she had been restrained. She made no effort to move, but finally she spoke. "Do you think we need to see if we have work to do?"

"It would be a wise idea." Though her previous lateness had been forgiven and brushed off, she had been trying to make it up to the prince and emperor. Their pace was slow. Rineah did not feel like heading to the palace.

"Princess! Wait!"

Rineah scowled and muttered, "Walk faster!"

Footsteps hurried towards them as Rineah attempted to avoid her pursuer. The young man caught up with them and instinctively reached out to touch Rineah's hand. Izo grabbed his wrist to stop him. "Ah," he said, his cheeks flushing a deep crimson, "I'm sorry, let me go!"

"What do you want, Yazzie?"

He let out a flustered noise and then blurted, "I wanted to tell you I'm sorry. And - and to see if I can help? You looked so upset these few days and - ow, _ow! -_ I just - " He looked at her imploringly through a mess of black hair.

"You seem sad," he said with a whimper.

Rineah sighed, shut her eyes, and shook her head. "It isn't any of your business, Yazzie. I barely even know you."

If possible, his cheeks flushed deeper. "That's what I want, to get to know you, _aaah!"_ He gasped as Izo tightened his grip on his wrist.

Though she was enjoying it, Rineah demanded Izo release him. He rubbed his wrist and smiled at her. It was almost a comedic sight, his cheeks the color of a tomato, his long black hair sticking to his face, and the pained way he rubbed his wrist. There was a lot she longed to say to this boy, but she turned to Izo and said, "Let's go."

It would not be fair to take her emotions out on him.

Fabrion brought his hand down on the younger man's shoulder and patted it twice. "Take the hint, son," he said before joining Rineah and Izo as they headed up the palace steps.

"Did you hurt him?"

"Not too badly," Izo told her. He chuckled to himself, and said, "I think in truth, he was more hurt emotionally by you shoving him into a fountain than what I did just now."

She flushed and shook her head as they entered the Audience Chamber. Kallian smiled at her and asked if she had to see Melia off.

"Yes."

He inclined his head and asked, "What happened? You're flustered."

Rineah exhaled loudly and muttered something that Kallian could not understand. He turned to Izo, who explained. "A lovesick young man."

Kallian covered his face with his hand and said, "Please, _please_ tell me he stayed dry this time."

"I don't know," Fabrion said with a smirk, "I think he was going to wet himself. But Izo didn't hurt him too badly. just frightened him a little."

"Not enough," Rineah grumbled. There was a chuckle behind her. She turned and frowned. "Alvis," she said coolly.

"Princess Rineah, forgive my boldness, but if I am completely honest with you, young men are normally very transparent. He thinks you're pretty, he wants to court you, and your guards are not scaring him away. I fear he is, as Izo says, rather lovesick."

She looked imploringly to Kallian, who nodded. "But Father - "

"I am sorry," he told her. "There isn't anything I can do to stop him. But I assure you, he's harmless." He took her by the shoulders and lightly kissed her forehead. "Take the rest of the day to yourself," he told her.

She nodded and the chamber with her guards. Once they stepped foot outside the palace, she spoke. "Can we go to the reefs? I haven't been in some time."

"You've been busy," Izo agreed.

They allowed her to lead them to the transporter. At first their travel seemed random, as they used each transporter to go from reef to reef. When she finally settled on one, Izo and Fabrion seemed to relax. It was empty, there were no monsters wandering around. Rineah sighed as she sat down on the ground and allowed the breeze to caress her face.

Behind her, she could hear Izo and Fabrion talking in hushed tones. After several minutes of it, she scowled and asked, "What are you two discussing?"

They looked at each other before turning to her. Though her back was to them, they could sense her annoyance. "Yazzie," Izo told her.

"So you agree with Alvis."

Fabrion laughed. "Izo and I were both his age once. When we men are in love, we tend to do stupid things. Izo is for signing him up for the Imperial Army, if it makes you feel any better."

Rineah dropped her head to her chest and started to giggle. "But wouldn't that make it worse?"

"It would get him out of your hair for a bit."

She nodded in agreement. As she glanced out over Eryth Sea, she frowned. Izo looked beyond the sea as well and said, "Ah." She had been looking towards Makna Forest. "My lady, I think you would get in more trouble if you tried to help. She will be fine. She has Garan, Aizel, Damil, and Hogard."

"It's not just that." Rineah leaned back on her hands and tilted her head back. She looked at them, though they looked upside down to her. "Can you feel it? In general? There's some kind of tension, and I don't like it."

Izo frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Whenever we go to the Audience Chamber, there's just kind of..." she trailed off and looked for the right word. "A buzz?"

Fabrion nodded. He had felt it as well. He glanced at Izo, who shook his head. "Whatever it may be, do not let it worry you. Let's go home. Vasia is sure to be wracked with worry."

Rineah allowed Fabrion to help her to her feet. It was a relief to know that feeling was not just in her mind.


	3. Chapter 3

_I feel badly for not posting cover images for my last two stories. But I can't really think of great ones._

 ** _Chapter 3_**

As the days past, Rineah tried to keep herself busy. She would go to court in the mornings, run errands during the day, and return to her apartments at night. On more than one occasion, she fell asleep on the sofa and was carried to her bed.

After Albion placed her in her bed one night, he went to Izo. "You know Vasia," he said with a frown.

"I know, every little thing gets reported to Prince Kallian." He crossed his arms over his chest and looked towards Rineah's room. "Which in turn gets _him_ flustered."

"She's perfectly fine."

Izo laughed. "Are you trying to assure me, or yourself?"

Albion did not take the bait. "She'll act like herself more when Princess Melia returns."

"I hope that's soon."

The next morning found her wide awake and in court. It looked more crowded to her than normal, something she whispered to Fabrion.

"Busy morning," he replied to her. He gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

She looked to the front, as Emperor Sorean argued with a High Entia woman. She was always in awe to see it. The emperor normally had a calm, soothing demeanor. She had never known a fight, or even a shouting match, to break out in the chamber.

Prince Kallian was looking elsewhere. She followed his gaze and groaned. "Oh no," she whispered. That mop of black hair was more than recognizable. "Can we leave?"

"Not now." She felt rather than heard her guards drawing close to her. It was a relief. She leaned her head against Izo's shoulder and tried to listen, but she found it hard to pay attention.

Near the throne, Alvis nudged Kallian to get his attention and inclined his head at Rineah. He and Kallian exchanged a few whispered words and Kallian passed a scroll to Alvis with instructions. He then quietly made his way to her.

"Prince Kallian needs this delivered to Dezara. Would you be willing to do so now?"

Rineah narrowed her eyes. "You just want me out of here."

"Perhaps." Alvis's expression did not betray him, but his tone hinted at amusement.

She took the scroll and said, "As long as it gets me out of here."

"Thank you, it is most appreciated. And, Izo? Will you stay behind? Prince Kallian wants a word with you."

Rineah was about to protest when Izo nodded. "It will be fine, milady. I will join you as soon as I can."

She frowned but nodded. No one told her she had to hurry, so she slowly left the palace with Vasia on her left, Fabrion on her right, and Albion behind her. Dezara was the head of a squadron, whichever one it was Rineah could not recall. She did not exactly like Dezara, but she appreciated the woman's bluntness.

"I wonder what Prince Kallian would need with Izo?" Vasia wondered aloud.

"Probably wants a full report on our shortcomings since Izo is unofficially in charge of us."

Rineah stopped in her tracks. "What did you say, Fabrion?" He looked confused and repeated himself. Rineah nodded. "That's what I thought you said, but what do you mean by that?"

Albion chuckled behind her. "No one ever actually put anyone in charge of us. Izo just sort of took control. Does that trouble you?"

"No... I just always thought Izo... never mind, it isn't important. Let's go."

They made small talk as they journeyed to the barracks. For a fleeting moment, Rineah remembered Izo's idea of putting Yazzie in the Imperial Army. She thought to ask Dezara, but changed her mind.

"May I help you?" The young guard at the gates looked up with curiosity.

"I need to deliver this to Dezara."

"First building."

The four of them walked to the first building, ignoring the looks they received. Rineah winced, they could hear Dezara chewing out a recruit from outside of the building. He hurried out with several apologies, nearly ran into Fabrion and hurried off. Rineah gritted her teeth. "Dezara?"

"What? Oh, it's you. What do you need?"

She passed the scroll over to the older woman. At first Dezara did not take it. "You're missing someone... Where is Izo?"

"He had other business."

Dezara exhaled loudly. "I was going to say if you were looking to get rid of him, I would gladly take him back." She took the scroll and added her thanks. "I'll send one of these slackers - what is it?"

The recruit had returned. "We need to send a group to the capital. Princess Melia has returned, but - "

Dezara waved him off and strode past without another word. Rineah looked at Vasia. "Let's go."

"Where, milady?"

Rineah knew exactly where. "Melia will go immediately to the Audience Chamber, but after that she'll go to her villa. So let's wait there."

* * *

"Are you certain?" Izo looked from Alvis to Kallian. The prince would not lie to him, but the Homs... he could not fully bring himself to trust him. There was something about him that put Izo on edge.

"It is what Alvis has told me, and I have no reason to doubt him." Kallian exhaled slowly. "I like the idea no more than you, Izo. Are there other guards, perhaps ones you can trust in such instance?"

Izo slowly shook his head. "Some palace guards I would trust with my life, but Princess Rineah will not." He turned to Alvis. "Do you at least know _who?"_

Alvis slowly shook his head. "My visions are not that clear regarding who."

"You will protect her despite knowing this?"

Izo nodded. "I have sworn to you I will protect her with my life. And I will gladly give it should these visions come to pass."

A sudden buzz of excited voices threw them off guard. Not only had Melia returned, but she brought several Homs and a Nopon with her. Immediately, her entourage was arrested. "Excuse me, I must tend to this."

Izo knelt before the prince and agreed. "And I must return to Princess Rineah. She will no doubt be awaiting Princess Melia's arrival." He rose to his feet and left, a lump rising in his throat. So the Seer had predicted the loss of a guard. There was no possible way he could put this on the others.


	4. Chapter 4

_I have actually had the guards' fates planned for some time. There was only one I flip flopped on._

 ** _Chapter 4_**

Rineah sat on the wall and kicked her feet back and forth as she waited. Albion, Fabrion, and Vasia stood together. "Melia!" she cried, slid down the wall, and raced to the other girl almost as soon as Melia stepped into view.

"Oh, dear," Vasia said with a sigh.

Melia had her head down and looked distraught. But she smiled and hugged back as Rineah grabbed her. "You were waiting for me? You did not have to."

"She has missed you, Princess," Vasia offered.

"I'm so glad you're back."

Melia gently pushed Rineah away to arms' length. "I am so pleased to be back. But I fear for my new companions. I see no reason for Father to arrest them. Were it not for them, I would not be here."

"What happened?" Albion's voice was gentle, for which Melia was thankful.

"Let's go inside."

Rineah and Melia chose to sit at the dining table. The guards stood by the door. Each listened intently as Melia recounted her story. "And you trusted these Homs?" Rineah asked after Melia told of the Homs who helped her after she had lost her men to the Telethia.

"They did not give me cause not to," Melia admitted. "They actually went out of their way to help me when I needed it."

"Not all Homs are bad," Vasia reminded her.

As Melia continued her story, Izo joined them. "What did the prince need?" Albion whispered to him.

"It's nothing."

" _Tell me,"_ Albion whispered. He took Izo by the wrist. "You're upset."

"I cannot." Izo replied. He considered the matter closed, but he did know Albion would not let up. He felt Albion relax his grip.

"Do you want me to stay here?" Rineah was oblivious to what was happening behind them. Melia had her attention.

Melia smiled but shook her head. "I thank you, Rineah, but I just want to stay here in my own bed. But I would be happy if you returned tomorrow."

"Then I will." They exchanged another hug before Rineah departed. Izo stood back for a moment.

"Princess Melia, do not feel guilty." She looked up with confusion. "Your men would not want it," he continued. With a heavy sigh, he said, "It is our job and our duty to fight and die for the royal family if we must. This is not honoring their sacrifice."

Melia blinked rapidly to stop the tears that formed. "Izo, thank you."

He allowed himself a smile. "If you need anyone, I will be here as much for you as I am my own lady." He bowed his head as Melia nodded her thanks and left to catch up with the rest of his group.

"What do you suppose will happen with the Homs?"

"Emperor Sorean is quite fair, he will most likely release them."

"Hmm." Rineah stopped as she heard footsteps. Izo hurried to catch up but immediately fell into place. "But why take them in the first place if the plan is to let them go?"

"Most likely someone else had their hand in it."

Rineah made a noise of displeasure. She had hope, as she headed up to the Audience Chamber, that a certain someone would not be there. She was more than surprised to find no one there. "Do we wait?" she whispered. The sight of the empty chamber gave her the chills. "Let's leave."

Before they could, the transporter behind them activated. To her relief, it was Emperor Sorean. He looked deeply worried, but still smiled when he saw her. "You have gone to see Melia." She nodded. "I am not surprised." He sighed then decided that since he had the chance, he would inform her of what was happening. "Kallian and I have been discussing a certain matter. I hope it will not trouble you... but I have, and Kallian has agreed, that Melia will be my successor. There will be an announcement soon."

Rineah felt her heart drop. Something was wrong. "You're not telling me something."

"No, but the time for that is later." She started to protest, but he soothed her. "Why don't you go home? I do not want you here when that is announced. Certain someones could become belligerent. ** _"_**

Without another word, she turned on her heel and left the chamber. She did not speak until she and her guards reached her apartment. "It has been a hectic day," she announced, "I think I'll have a nap."

Once the door to her room clicked shut, the other three rounded on Izo. "What did Prince Kallian need?"

"I cannot say, Vasia."

"Does it have anything to do with Rineah?"

"I cannot say!"

Fabrion leaned against the wall with his arms folded in front of his chest. He shook his head as Albion and Vasia tried to work over Izo. They would not be able to break him, but it was amusing to watch. For a time. With another shake of his head, he pushed his way passed them. "With Rineah resting, I think I'll follow her lead. You three can fight."

Albion watched him go and started to nod his head. "That's a great point," he agreed. His gaze lingered on Izo for a moment before he followed Fabrion out of the room.

Vasia was harder to break. "Please, Izo, if it pertains to Rineah - "

Izo placed his hands on Vasia's shoulders and forced her to look at him. "If it did, I would tell you. I would never keep anything that important from any of you, please believe me."

"But - "

"Why don't you nap as well?"

"No, I should stay up."

"One of us can wake Rineah."

She shook her head and shrugged away from him. "I should take care of some things around here."

They left Rineah alone for a few hours before Vasia went to wake her. "Did you sleep well?" she asked gently. She sat down on the bed and stroked Rineah's hair.

"Like a rock," Rineah mumbled. "I could have slept for the rest of the night if you let me."

Vasia giggled. "You need to eat first. I guess you have a lot to be relieved about. That must be why you slept so well."

"Mmm." Rineah moaned in agreement. She pressed her face to her pillow and sighed. "Now if we can just get rid of Yazzie." Her voice was muffled, but Vasia understood her.

"You might regret saying that someday soon."

"Never."

Vasia continued to stroke Rineah's hair. A loud whine reached her ears. She gasped and Rineah sat up. She bit her lip and rose from the bed.

"No," Vasia told her. "Stay here."

" _Vasia!"_ Vasia stood from the bed and met Izo at the door. "Stay in here," he ordered. "Let nothing in, and block that window!"

"Izo..."

Izo ignored Rineah. He only had to say one word to Vasia. "Mechons."


	5. Chapter 5

_I think this is one of my favorite chapters I've written. My apologies for the shortness of the last chapter._

 ** _Chapter 5_**

Vasia nodded and locked the door behind Izo. As for the window, she was unsure. "Stay there." Her voice was shaky even though she wanted to remain calm. Rineah slid her hand under her bed and pulled out her staff. She was no expert with it, as Melia was, but she had enough training to use it if she needed it.

"Ah." Vasia turned towards the wardrobe. She started to push it, knowing full well that any mechon would get inside the room if it wanted, wardrobe or no. But it could buy them a little time if they needed it.

"Oh, Princess, don't!"

Rineah ignored her and joined Vasia. Together they were able to shove the wardrobe in front of the window. "What do we do now?" Rineah asked. Her eyes were wide with fear. "Do you think - "

"Ssh, don't worry. I'll protect you."

They stood together, almost back to back. Other than the wail of alarms, the apartment was eerily silent. It felt to Rineah as if her heart was in her throat. Mechons had never troubled Alcamoth. It was supposed to be high up, out of their way, and safe.

"Vasia?" she whispered.

"Don't fret," Vasia replied back.

"But..."

"The time for talk is later, we should stay on our guard."

Rineah nodded. She knew Vasia was right. They stayed silent. The seconds seemed to pass slowly. From the front of the building, there was the sound of glass shattering. Vasia managed to choke back her gasp but Rineah let out a muffled cry.

"We should help!"

"Stay put!" Vasia's voice had a bite of authority to it. She softened immediately and whispered, "Please, it is my job to keep you safe. I know you're scared and worried, but staying here is what we need to do."

"Yes, Vasia."

She bit her lip again and glanced to the door. Outside she heard a shout, then it felt as though the whole building began to shake. She grabbed Vasia to steady herself. _There was a mechon... and it was too close for comfort._

She gripped the handle of her staff. Her hands were slick with sweat. Outside there was quite the commotion. Something broke, something big by the sound of it. Then she heard something that made her laugh. The very _colorful_ shouting she heard was Albion.

"My lady?"

"Did you hear him?"

" _Never_ repeat those words!" Vasia would have to give Albion a lecture later. When everything was done.

There was another shout, which was followed by a metallic whine. Rineah fought the urge to cover her ears. She knew Vasia must have felt the same way. She was desperate to know what was happening, but nowhere near crazy enough to look out the door.

More glass shattered. The smell of burning fuel filled the air. Rineah coughed, covered her nose, and asked, "Do you think they killed it?"

"I hope so," Vasia whispered. She had grown pale. The sudden silence filled her with dread.

She heard Fabrion at that point, though she could not make out what he was saying, then the sounds of distance footsteps retreating. The silence was so shocking that it took a moment to notice that the alarms had ceased as well.

"Can we go?"

"Wait until someone comes for us."

That someone turned out to be Fabrion. "I think we're in the clear. Damn did it make a mess."

Rineah took in the scene. There was glass everywhere. The mechon had clearly come in through the front window. It lay on what she assumed was its side, black smoke billowed from its carcass. Furniture had been destroyed, and nearly an entire wall was missing, scattered onto the floor.

"Let me see."

"It's a scratch."

"Let me see!"

Rineah gasped then hurried over to Izo. The left sleeve of his tunic was stained red. Droplets of blood spattered onto the floor. Albion was trying to coax Izo into letting him roll up the sleeve. Rineah timidly reached for his arm, but Izo pulled away. "I am happy to see you're safe," he told her.

"But you're not." she whispered.

"It is a scratch," Izo insisted.

She shook her head and slipped down the hall, avoiding glass and rubble. She returned with a towel and pressed it to Izo's arm. "You're going to the infirmary." She was pale and shaky, but her tone was determined.

"My lady," Izo flushed, "there are surely others who need medical attention more than I."

"You're going and I will take you myself!"

Fabrion chuckled. "I think you just got an order, Izo."

Izo hung his head. "Yes, milady."

Rineah smiled weakly at him and grabbed his good arm. Carefully, she led him down the hall and out the door. Fabrion assured them he would take care of the mechon carcass. The trek to the palace was a lot longer than it should have been. "Let me, Princess." Albion switched places with her in order to half support, half lead Izo to the palace.

The Imperial Palace was in a frenzy. Though there was wreckage and busted mechons, many High Entia gathered around in groups, talking fast and gossiping. Rineah paid them no mind. Her only desire was to get Izo to the infirmary.

Once inside the palace, he continued to protest. Albion, Vasia, and Rineah ignored him. They succeeded in getting Izo into the palace. "Almost there," Rineah's tone was weary.

"I really must insist - "

"No more of that."

Izo exhaled and nodded. Inside the infirmary, he was whisked away from the three. Rineah turned expectantly to Vasia and Albion. "I don't think even Fabrion can work wonders, so tonight...?"

"There is no shortage of rooms in Alcamoth," Vasia said gently.

"Do not trouble yourself looking for a room." Rineah turned and dove into Kallian's arms. "I heard you were here," he murmured against her hair, "so I had to come see... Is everyone all right?"

"Izo isn't, but he should be soon, right?"

"I have complete faith in him." He pulled away from her and added, "You can all sleep in the palace until we find you another apartment." He touched her cheek fondly for the breifest of moments. "Let me look in on Izo."

Even though they did not expect a mechon attack, the citizens of Alcamoth were largely unhurt. There were a few injuries, of course, but the ward was nowhere near as full as the prince had feared. Izo was reclining on the furthest bed, his eyes shut. When Kallian approached, he opened them a small fraction.

"Prince Kallian," he murmured. He had been stripped of his tunic and his arm was in bandages from wrist almost to shoulder.

A smile came to the prince. "I see you've been sedated."

"I struggled. But I am happy to see you. I was the only one hurt. Perhaps your Seer misread what he saw?"

"I can only hope."

"Yes," Izo agreed. He fought to sit up. It did not even take Kallian easing him back into bed, he was exhausted, and the sedative was working its magic. "I did not think she could be so assertive, but she is also upset."

"Do not worry about Rineah, she will be safe here. Just rest."

"Understood."


	6. Chapter 6

_It's super easy getting to Alcamoth when you're at level 80+. Now I get to enjoy myself!_

 ** _Chapter 6_**

Izo turned out to be a challenging patient. He was released from the infirmary with the orders of keeping his wound clean and dressed. The only person he would sit still for was Rineah.

Fabrion watched as she changed the bandages. He had a smirk on his face. "I have to say it. This is kind of amusing."

"What is?" Izo demanded.

"You. You being the one to get hurt."

"That is uncalled for, Fabrion," Rineah snapped.

Fabrion chuckled and said, "My apologies, my lady. But it's _Izo_ to get hurt, after all." To Izo, he added, "I guess you aren't untouchable after all."

Rineah scowled at him. She did not speak again until she finished applying a fresh bandage. "You need to apologize. I doubt Izo would be making fun of you if you were the one wounded."

Fabrion looked surprised, then he flushed. "I - "

"Let him have his fun," Izo said gently. "I'll get him back for it."

Rineah left them to dispose of the dirty bandage. When she left, Fabrion softened. "You scared her," he whispered. "Hell, you scared all of us."

Izo felt his cheeks grow warm. He did not know what to say. He was rescued from his loss of words by a knock at the door. They shared a look of confusion. Fabrion excused himself to answer the knock.

"Seer," he said coolly once he opened the door to reveal Alvis on the other side.

"Fabrion, is Princess Rineah here? Prince Kallian would like to speak to her privately. I can escort her."

"You?"

Alvis ignored the tone of Fabrion's voice. He peered behind him and called, "There you are, my lady. Would you come with me?"

Rineah looked to Fabrion for help. He shook his head only a fraction. Alvis held his hand out to her. "I would escort you home, of course," he added. "But it is of the utmost importance."

Timidly, she took Alvis's hand. She looked back to Fabrion and mouthed _If I'm not back in ten_ before Alvis led her into the hall. He was silence on the walk to the Audience Chamber. It was just her, Alvis, and Kallian. The three of them gathered near the throne.

Kallian did not mince words. "Father has gone to Prison Island. No matter what occurs, you need to know - "

"Oh, now I need to know?" Rineah flushed with anger. "You have kept so much from me recently, haven't you? What else do I have no clue about?"

Kallian sighed, his expression hurt. "I have, and I apologize. It is something Father and I have discussed at great length. Along with Melia's ascension to the throne instead of myself. It is the best for our people."

Rineah was angry, but the hurt expression on his face made her feel ashamed. "I know you know best, both you and Grandfather, but I am no longer a child."

"You cannot keep her safe forever."

Rineah and Kallian both turned to face Alvis, who they had momentarily forgotten was in the room. "I know," Kallian admitted. "And I swear you and I will have a long talk later, but for now, I had to tell you this. In case something goes wrong on Prison Island."

"And you think it will." She rounded on Alvis. "What have you said - "

Alvis held his hands up defensively. "Only as much as I am granted through visions."

"And you let him go alone?"

"I mislike it as well, but Father refused to take anyone with him." He reached for Rineah. She allowed herself to be held for a moment. When she pulled away, she sniffled.

"That sounds right," she admitted. "I think I should go. Izo and Fabrion were bickering." She gave them a watery smile. "You will come for me immediately?" Kallian nodded. "Thank you."

Just as she and Alvis left, they ran into Melia making her way to the Audience Chamber. And she was not alone. "Rineah?"

Rineah and Melia met halfway down the stairs. She reached forward and grabbed Melia. "Emperor Sorean went to Prison Island, by himself." She struggled for the right words to say. "I do not like this," she whispered with a glance towards Alvis. "Is there anything we can do?"

"We were just going there." The speaker was a Homs with messy blonde hair. Rineah glanced from him to Melia.

"Who Melly friend?" An orange Nopon waddled over between the two of them, breaking the fragile moment with his cutesy speech.

"This is Rineah. Rineah, I'd like you to meet Riki," she gestured towards each in turn, "Shulk, Sharla, Reyn, and Dunban."

Knowing their names was not important at the time. She gave them a brief look and took a step back. "They will not bite, except maybe Reyn."

"Hey!"

Melia laughed. Rineah did not. "Will you hurry?"

"We'll go right away."

"Riki help make Rinny not so sad!" The Nopon hopped and fluttered between them.

"Rinny?!" She had been called "Bird Lady" before, but "Rinny" was a new one. And one she did not take kindly to. But there were more important things to deal with at the moment. The sight of Fabrion lurking nearby comforted her. "Melia..."

"Do not worry yourself, Rineah. We're on our way right now."

It occurred to her to wish them luck as they left the palace, but she bit her tongue. Fabrion joined her at her side. "Do you want me to join them?"

She shook her head. "Stay. With me."


	7. Chapter 7

_I feel badly skirting around crucial points, but we all know what happens there. This is more centered within Alcamoth._

 ** _Chapter 7_**

The emperor's body had been returned to Alcamoth by Melia and her companions. The citizens grieved as one for their fallen emperor, no matter their differences. There was confusion after Sorean was entombed with his ancestors. What would happen? Would Melia be ready to take the throne? Would anyone, including Prince Kallian, challenge her? What about the mechon?

The anxious murmurings met every ear in Alcamoth, even up to the royal family itself. Kallian would answer none of the whispers and rumors.

Even the Imperial Army was unsure of what he was going to do.

It was Izo who finally had the nerve to ask. Prince Kallian had stopped by Rineah's chambers to see how she was doing. Before he could ask his question, Izo posed his.

"We plan to meet with both Homs and Nopon representatives. We have stayed out of this battle for far too long. It is about time to do something. Past time, really."

"Are you sure that's wise?"

Kallian shook his head. "I cannot imagine it is, but something must be done. But this is not why I came."

"She puts on a brave face, Your Grace," Vasia whispered. "But in private..." she trailed off with a heavy sigh.

"We can hear her crying herself to sleep," Albion finished softly.

Kallian shut his eyes and sighed heavily. "I know I need to talk to her, and more importantly do it quickly, but the time..."

"We understand, you have so much on you at the moment. If there is anything we can do to relieve any of it, just ask."

Kallian was at a loss for words for a moment. He cleared his throat, and said in a weak voice. "Be there for her. All of you. And... perhaps if I cannot get the time, explain to her about the Telethia. If the moment is right of course." He looked past Fabrion and Vasia and stared pointedly at Izo and Albion. "And I want at least one of you on her at all times."

"Understood," they said in unison.

"Do you need others to help?" Kallian wanted to be sure Rineah was fully protected. With everything happening within Alcamoth, and what happened on Prison Island, he feared the worst for any obviously halfblooded High Entia. "I can find other guards who share Homs genetics."

"She's _our_ princess," Fabrion said. His tone was clear. He took offense at the idea of anyone else guarding Rineah.

"Prince Kallian just means that perhaps having Izo or Albion by Lady Rineah's side might be too tiresome for just two. No one is getting replaced." Vasia, too, did not like the idea of anyone else taking on their duties.

"Albion and I will discuss it."

"You should rest as well, Prince Kallian."

Kallian shook off Vasia's concern. "I still have business to attend to tonight, but I will rest as soon as I can."

Izo saw him out of the chambers. With them gone, Fabrion turned to Vasia and Albion. "We might need to take him up on that. Having only two of us with Homs DNA is not going to be enough when the Bionis awakens."

Vasia crossed her arms over her chest and frowned. "I fear you're right. But Rineah will not take too quickly to anyone else."

"What about that boy?"

"Full blooded High Entia." Izo returned to his longtime companions. "I looked into it."

"Of course you did. You take care of everything."

Izo could not disagree with that. He smiled at the other three. They had been through so much together. "I thought of it, as much as she is displeased by his presence, he would ensure her safety. But no. Prince Kallian and I can go through and make a list."

"Izo, we can't - "

He cut off Albion. "I know she will not trust anyone, and I don't know if we can fully trust them ourselves. Right now I only can fully trust the three of you. But we must think of Princess Rineah's safety above all else. I will stay up tonight."

"No, I'll do it. You and Albion need to be at your best. You both need to sleep, I'll wake you if anything seems wrong."

Izo nodded. Vasia was not wrong. He and Albion retired to their rooms, while Fabrion stayed up a little longer with Vasia.

The next morning, Rineah was woken by Vasia, who brushed her hair and pulled it back just as she did every morning. "You're very quiet, Vasia," Rineah remarked as Vasia ran the brush through Rineah's pale hair.

"I stayed up last night, milady," Vasia admitted, punctuating her sentence with a yawn. "So, I'll rest today, if that is all right with you."

"Of course."

Once Vasia finished, Rineah joined the three men. Vasia saw them off before going to bed. "Did you sleep well?" Fabrion asked as they walked down the hall.

"Well enough," she admitted. "Perhaps we could spend the day away from the city?"

"Is that what you desire?"

Rineah gestured towards the audience chamber. "There are always closed door meetings, and everyone seems too preoccupied. I have little to do as far as I know." She turned to the three of them imploringly. She was not going to say it, but she wanted to be away from everything for just a little while.

"If that is what you want, then that is what we'll do."

The day itself was bright and cheerful, even if many people were not. As they stepped out of the palace, they were joined by Yazzie.

"Ah, Princess? If I could have a word...?"

"No." Rineah shook her head and started to walk away. Yazzie looked to her guards. Fabrion was the one to stop. Izo and Albion hurried after her.

"I told you before - "

"I know, I know." Yazzie took a deep breath and hurried on. "But listen to me. She needs to be very, _very_ careful. I don't want anything to happen to her. I know you don't, either. Neither would Prince Kallian."

Fabrion narrowed his eyes and stepped closer. Yazzie took a step back. "Are you threatening her?"

"I - I would never! Please, don't hurt me! It's just that... I have heard..." He trailed off looking helpless.

"If you know anything, even the faintest whisper," Fabrion began, his tone dark, "of any threat towards her, you take it to Izo or Prince Kallian." Yazzie gulped, remembering too well his last run in with Izo. But Fabrion was not done. "I would rather know of a false report and be on my guard than to know someone, who claims to care for her, knew something and did nothing to prepare us. Do you understand?"

"Fabrion!" Rineah's voice rang across the courtyard. He looked over to see her, Izo, and Albion waiting for him.

"I'll - I'll speak to Prince Kallian at once."

"See that you do." Fabrion watched Yazzie go. He almost felt sorry for him. Almost. He took a deep breath to compose himself then return to his princess's side.


	8. Chapter 8

_I could have sworn I had more done than this. In fact, I was certain I had written some parts, but it seems I was mistaken._

* * *

The arrival of the Homs and Nopon representatives changed a lot for Rineah. A lot more than she had expected. She had become withdrawn, preferring to spend her time hiding away in her apartment. It was something that worried her guards.

Her sleep schedule had fallen off kilter, more than one night was spend asleep on the couch, with either Fabrion or Izo keeping watch. She would wake to whispers, which would stop as soon as someone realized she was awake.

One windy evening brought Alvis, who sought a word with Rineah. She hesitated, standing beside Izo and refused to allow Alvis inside. "I only come with a word from the prince. He wishes to see you immediately." He nodded to Izo and added, "You can accompany her, of course."

She looked to Izo, who gave her a tiny nod, and the two followed Alvis to the Audience Chamber.

She was curious but wary as they stepped foot in the room. Kallian's smile appeared forced to her. "Rineah, there is no easy way to say this," he began softly. After a slow deep, breath, he continued, "In the morning, Alvis and I are leaving with the Allied Forces, and I - "

"But you can't leave!" Rineah flushed, embarrassed by the tears that suddenly obscured her vision.

Kallian stroked her wing and smiled sadly. "That's why I needed to speak to you. I plan to leave you in charge."

" _Me?_ I can't be in charge!" She looked desperately to Izo for help.

To her surprise, he said, "I have complete faith in you, Princess."

She looked hopelessly from Izo to Kallian and back. Behind her, she heard Alvis chuckle, though it did not bother her. She knew that many would not listen to her, but she also assumed her time serving in the Audience Chamber was supposed to be like training to her. She knew it would not work, but she could not find the words to plead her case.

"There is more..." Kallian said sorrowfully. Rineah did not interrupt as he told her of the Telethia gene, and what it meant with the wakening of the Bionis.

Once he finished, she said, "So... you might not even come back." It was Kallian's turn to be at a loss of words. She sniffled, then surprised him with a hug and started to quietly cry against his chest. He held her for a moment and stroked her hair.

"I don't know," he admitted. He took a step back, placed his hand under her chin, and tilted it so she faced him. "But I have complete faith in you, Rineah. I know you can handle this, even though you doubt yourself."

She smiled, though she did not believe the same as him. She wanted to stay with her father, to beg him to stay in Alcamoth, but there was no changing his mind. After a few more minutes, which felt like seconds, she allowed Izo to return her to her apartment.

* * *

The reception towards her, perhaps due to either Melia's ascending to the throne or Kallian's influence, was warmer than she expected. Not instant, immediate, complete approval, but she was not hounded from the palace. Being diplomatic was in her blood, and she was fairly good at it.

In private, it was another story. She could relax and not be the adviser she was playing at.

She surprised Izo one day as they shared a fruit platter. Something she was told long ago, by Albion, had come to her. "That explains why you and Albion are not full-blooded High Entia, doesn't it? The Telethia gene, I mean."

"Yes," he began slowly, "that was partially why your father chose us. What brought this up?"

"I just recalled Albion telling me that, once. When I was a lot younger."

Izo could not help but smile. "Does it make you feel better to know that a handful of the guards left behind are also part Homs?" She nodded. "Good. He and I made the decision, in case Albion and I are not enough to keep an eye on you."

She was quiet for a time. He watched her from the corner of his eye. For someone who never expected to be in charge, she was handling herself well. He had been a little distressed to see Yazzie among the remaining High Entia, but the boy had no combat training. If Rineah had noticed him, she did not let on.

She finished a berry and sucked on her finger, her expression thoughtful. "Everyone's so calm," she said faintly. "I never expected that. I expected... well a flurry, really."

"The calm before the storm, milady."

He watched her nod and frowned to himself as her wing twitched. It always looked painful to him, but she swore it never hurt. He took the empty platter to the kitchen and reminded her she had an early morning ahead of her. She had joined him in the kitchen, and, after a moment's hesitation, she hugged him tightly.

"I don't think I could do it without you, Izo. I love Albion, Fabrion, and Vasia as well, but you keep things together."

Izo blinked rapidly and swallowed hard against the lump in his throat. He hugged her back and said, "Thank you, milady. I would do anything you ask."


	9. Chapter 9

_Sometimes I worry I'm just dragging on, but I know where I'm heading. It's getting there that's sometimes the struggle._

 ** _Chapter 9_**

Rineah yawned. It had been a long day, and it was growing increasingly longer. She had finished her midday meal, spoken with several High Entia, and was set to look into repairs being made on the city.

"Not too much longer, milady."

She blushed faintly, a little ashamed that Fabrion heard her yawn. But it surprised her. As few High Entia were left, mostly non-fighters though a token force was left to guard the city, there was still what felt like a never ending stream of people who needed her for one thing or another.

She was also surprised to admit to herself that sometimes not seeing Yazzie in the hall concerned her. Seeing him nearly every day was one of the few steady things left in the city. Even if she did not like him.

"Then let's go." She allowed Fabrion to lead her out of the Audience Chamber. The palace was mostly deserted. It was _wrong,_ seeing as how it was usually lively. She sighed and followed Fabrion outside. They walked down the steps, and Rineah was pleased to see at least the flowers were still being taken care of. Perhaps gardening gave people something to do.

She followed Fabrion to the residential district. Repairs had been going on since the mechon attack. The speed had been slowed by the High Entia joining the Allied Forces. She had been left in charge, a speaker basically for the fake Melia. Fabrion paused when he noticed she had slowed.

"Milady?"

"Sorry, was just thinking..."

They joined Vasia, who had gone ahead in the hopes that it would keep Rineah from having to show up. As they drew near her, they saw she was in a heated argument with the head of construction.

"We need more materials!"

"We cannot spare anyone to fetch you more materials!"

Vasia was clearly flustered, but neither seemed to be budging. They overheard from a nearby woman that the argument had been ongoing for some time. Rineah took a deep breath then stepped forward.

"Vasia, stand down," she ordered. Vasia's red cheeks grew even hotter as she realized she had been arguing in front of her princess. The head builder's smirk faded as he saw Rineah.

"Princess," he said stiffly. He cleared his throat in an effort to regain his composure. "I'm afraid we have not met. My name is Kere."

"What is the problem, Kere?"

" _She_ keeps telling me that rebuilding is not important right now. That our efforts need to be put elsewhere. I need more materials, we have to finish this building before the rest comes down."

Rineah surveyed the scene. She could see where Kere was coming from. There was an obvious difference in coloring where the new repairs had been made, but the building itself still leaned to the right. But Vasia was right, there was no way they could spare sending anyone out of Alcamoth at the time.

"How many dwellings are complete? Do we have enough to house the citizens that remain?"

Kere looked at her with a fierce anger. "We do," he began, "but - "

"Vasia is right, I cannot send anyone out for you. If you choose to go yourself, then that is on you. If you have enough materials, get this building steady. Once the troops return from Sword Valley, then you can focus on rebuilding."

Kere started to sputter. Rineah could see there was no use in staying. His face and neck grew a very angry shade of red. As she left, she could hear him muttering. "Upjumped little half-Homs - "

Vasia turned, but Fabrion was faster. There was a flash from his staff, and Kere was knocked off his feet. " _You will not speak of her - "_

 _"Fabrion!"_ Rineah shook her head. "I won't have fighting, let him say what he will. I'm sure others have said worse of me. And it won't be the last time, either."

Fabrion nodded, though the look on his face said otherwise. "I am sorry, Princess." He shot one last angry look at Kere before rejoining her and Vasia. Far from the crowd, most of which considered of small children giggling over seeing Kere getting knocked down, he asked, "Did that bother you?"

"I have to ignore it."

He frowned as she did not answer directly, but he could not force one from her. They met Izo and Albion at the steps of the palace. The two fell in step with them. Rineah smiled weakly to Vasia as Fabrion told them what had happened.

The palace was empty, which was pleasing to Rineah. She wanted perhaps ten minutes of peace and quiet after what had been several busy days.

On the way to her apartments, a woman's voice called out, "Milady?"

Rineah turned, but she could not see who spoke, as Vasia put herself between them. Everything happened so quickly after that. There was a startled gasp from Vasia and she dropped to her knees. As she slid, Rineah and her would-be assailant locked eyes. She had never seen this woman before, but there was something familiar about her.

She had no more than a second to really look at her as Albion, Izo, and Fabrion stepped forward. Albion caught Vasia before she hit the floor and Izo grabbed the mystery woman. " _Take her and go!"_

"But - "

Rineah said nothing else as Fabrion tossed her over his shoulder like she was nothing. She coughed and spat out a mouthful of feathers and tried to look behind her. She could not see through Fabrion's wings. She made little noises of protest, but he ignored them and did not put her down until he reached their rooms. Even then, he held her closely.

"Stay by me. I want to be sure no one else is in here." She opened her mouth to speak, but he shook his head and shushed her.

The rooms were dark, but all proved to be empty. Was it just a lone woman trying to be rid of her? Or were they lulled into a false sense of security? Rineah could only wait until the others returned. She curled up in a chair, her feet tucked under her and she watched Fabrion pace the room. Minutes ticked by, or was it hours? It felt like forever before they heard the click of the door.

"Fabrion?"

Fabrion visibly relaxed when he heard Izo's voice. "She's fine. I checked the rooms."

Izo remarked that he would look again. Rineah moved to stand as Albion entered the room. He did not need to say it, as they looked at each other, she could feel tears welling up in her eyes. Albion started to speak, but he sighed and pulled Rineah into a hug as she started to weep.


	10. Chapter 10

_It is challenging to write when you make yourself tear up._

 ** _Chapter 10_**

"Can you move her?" Albion's voice was thick with emotion. He had held Rineah as she cried, at one point he led her to the couch, and she had fallen asleep on him. His entire right side had also fallen asleep.

Izo carefully moved the sleeping Rineah off Albion. He managed to shift her in his arms without waking her. Fabrion went ahead of him and opened her bedroom door. "Leave it open," Izo whispered after putting her to bed. It was not something he had done in a very long time.

"What do we do?" Fabrion whispered as he and Izo returned to Albion.

"What _can_ we do?" Albion corrected. He stretched and shook his limbs in an attempt to return feeling to them. He looked to Izo, who was at a loss.

"I wish we could reach Prince Kallian," he admitted. He sank down on the couch and put his head in his hands. They normally sought answers from him, but he had none to give. "It was one person," he said from between his fingers, "but I don't even know if there are others."

"We can't stay on her at all times."

"We also can't keep her locked up," Fabrion pointed out. "If there are more, then they'll think they've won." He twisted his fingers around each other. "Did - was it painless?"

Izo was ready for the lie. He knew he would have to tell it at least once more. "Yes." In truth, Vasia had suffered until Albion took pity on her. She had cried and begged for forgiveness, though there was no need to forgive. It was her duty to protect Rineah, and she had done that.

"Try to sleep," Izo told him. "Tomorrow is going to be a long day."

Fabrion and Albion took his word, both returning to their rooms. He did not hear the click of the doors. After several minutes of silence, he, too, went to his bedroom and left the door open.

Rineah slept through the night until a noise awoke her the next morning. She blinked and lifted her head from the pillow. Someone was cooking, she assumed Fabrion due to the smell of spices. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. The door to her room was open, and she knew why. Her guards would want to listen out for her.

She swung her feet over the bed, got up, and shut it. She dressed quickly then sat back down on the bed. Her brush was on the table by the bed. She picked it up and began to play with it, turning it over in her hands. Vasia always brushed her hair in the morning. But Vasia would not be coming.

"Milady?" There was a knock at the door.

"I'm coming," she called softly. She was not even sure Albion had heard her. She took the brush and ran it through her hair and fought the urge to cry. When it was brushed through, she pulled it back, slid her hair stick into it, and put the brush on her bed.

There was a heavy feeling in the air as the three men waited for her to join them. She looked to them for a second, then looked away. "Do you want to stay here? We don't have to - "

"I don't really get much of a choice," Rineah said. "I'm not hungry," she added as she took a seat at the table, "but when you three eat, we'll go."

"You need to eat," Fabrion told her gently. She shook her head. "Please?" Again, she shook her head.

The three ate in silence, each exchanging looks. As they left to go to the Audience Chamber, they flanked her closely, and for once she did not mind. Some of the remaining guards called out greetings to her, but the palace was overwhelmingly somber.

"What are you doing here?" Izo asked once they entered the chamber. The only other person inside was Yazzie, and he stood wringing his hands together.

"I wanted to speak to Princess Rineah."

Rineah sighed. She was not in the mood for him. "What do you need?" she asked. She could not even muster an annoyed tone for him.

"I just wanted to say... I'm sorry. I told Prince Kallian before that I had overheard - " The young man seemed to wilt under Fabrion's glare. "When - When nothing happened, I expected my mother decided against - "

"Wait. Wait a moment. Your _mother_ did that?"

"Yes, my - my mother sides with the Bionite - "

Rineah forgot every ounce of formal training she had. Though it did not matter anyway, as she did not have her staff. She cut off her would-be suitor by punching him in the mouth. Before Albion, Izo, and Fabrion could react, she had tackled him and started scratching and slapping at him.

Her shouts, which no one could truly understand, and his yelps drew more guards. Though Fabrion eventually pulled her off of him, it seemed to take a lot longer than it should have to Yazzie. Though she squirmed and kicked against Fabrion, he held her tightly enough that she could not escape.

Yazzie sat up, panting, blood dribbling from his lip and tears brimming in his eyes. He winced as Izo grabbed him by the arm and hauled him off the floor.

"You and I are going to have a little talk," he began, his tone icy.

"No!" Rineah still squirmed against Fabrion's grip. "No," she said again. "You're banished. You're no longer allowed in Alcamoth. I never want to see you again! _Leave! Now!'_


End file.
